


Mother's Day

by SammySamSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySamSam/pseuds/SammySamSam
Summary: Sammy has a special surprise for Gabriel!





	Mother's Day

 Sam Winchester lay on his stomach, studiously poring over a sheet of paper in front of him.  Nearby was a box of crayons, and Sam was absorbed in the picture he was drawing.  Noticing his young charge was uncharacteristically quiet, Gabriel wandered over to the living room where his little boy was situated and smiled, watching him studiously draw and colour. 

When he had initially decided to take Dean’s little brother under his wing as a nestling, Gabriel had no idea how rambunctious Sam would be as a toddler.  He was much more outgoing, and he was always making noise, whether it was getting into something, or playing with his toys, or happily chattering away about something that interested him.  At first it had thrown the archangel for a loop, as he expected Sam to be much quieter and withdrawn. But Gabriel had no problem adjusting to Sam’s gradual regression.  Granted, that meant keeping a sharp eye on him, and on more than one occasion, it surprised how someone as large as Sammy could disappear so quickly and get into mischief.  But Gabriel’s love for his adoptive son made everything worth it.

“Whatcha doing, Sammy?”  Gabriel asked, approaching Sam.  Sam quickly gasped and hid the drawing under his chest, as he looked up, startled.

“Nothing, Gabey!” he replied, innocently.  Gabriel nodded with a small smile.  Whatever it was, Sam was intent on keeping it a secret, and Gabriel wasn’t going to pry.  Instead, he crouched down and ran his hand over Sam’s bottom, giving his pull-up a quick check.  Finding it dry, he moved to ruffle Sam’s long hair, causing the toddler to giggle.

“Drawing pictures huh, Sammy?” he asked.

Sam glanced down at the paper he had hidden under him and bit his lip.  “Kinda..” He fidgeted a little, and Gabriel gave little chuckle, standing up straight again.

“No problem Sammy.  I’ll leave you alone to draw.  But it’s almost time for lunch!  I’ll come and get you when it’s ready, okay, kiddo?”

Sammy brightened again and nodded.  “Okay Gabey!” he replied.  Gabriel smiled fondly down at Sam and then he went to go fix lunch, leaving his son to continue working on his picture. 

Gabriel took his time in fixing sandwiches for lunch.  Grilled cheese was Sammy’s favourite, and he filled Sam’s blue sippy cup with milk.  He took care to cut Sammy’s sandwich into four smaller pieces, just the way the toddler liked it.  When lunch was ready, Gabriel went back to the living room to collect his young charge.  “Come on, kiddo, lunch is ready!”

“Okay Gabey!!” Sam immediately got to his feet and ran over to his parent, happily waving his picture in his hand.  “I finished my picture!!  Wanna see?” Sammy’s hazel eyes danced with excitement.

 “Of course I do!  But let’s get you settled down for lunch first, okay?  Come on, little fella!”  Wryly enjoying the irony of the statement, as his nestling was anything but little, Gabriel scooped Sam up and carried him into the dining room.  Once he had Sam seated at the table and eating his lunch, he took the picture from Sam’s hand and looked at it.  The crayon drawing was of a smiling Sammy and Gabriel, surrounded by green grass, and blue sky, and a smiling sun.  Gabriel was drawn with his wings on display, carefully coloured yellow and orange.  At the top of the picture, Sammy had written, _HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY_. 

Gabriel looked confused at this and looked down at Sammy, who was smiling happily at him.  “Happy Mother’s Day, Gabey!”

“Mother’s Day?”  Gabriel was puzzled.  He remembered seeing the calendar earlier and he noted that today was indeed Mother’s Day.  But he didn’t expect it to be celebrated.  Sam nodded shyly as he ate.

“Uh huh.  Cause Gabey is both my mommy and my daddy.  So Gabey gets Mothers Day and Fathers Day from Sammy!”  He looked up at Gabriel and bit his lip.  “Izzat okay Gabey?”

Gabriel blinked as his vision grew misty.  “Of course it is, little fella,” he replied, giving Sammy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  “It’s more than okay.  This is the most wonderful Mother’s Day gift I have ever received.  And after lunch, you can help me find the perfect spot on the fridge to put it, okay?”

“Yay!  Okay!!”  Sam crowed happily.  Wide hazel eyes then regarded Gabriel with adoration.  “I love you, Gabey!”  he chirped.

“I love you too, Sammy.” Gabriel replied.  “Say, how about after lunch we draw more pictures together?  Would you like that?”

Sammy nodded vigorously, his mouth full of grilled cheese.  Gabriel smiled affectionately at him, while he ate his own lunch.  This was the first Mother’s Day that was ever celebrated in his honour.  But it was hands down the best day he’d ever had.


End file.
